L'Anonyme
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Le grand Severus Snape découvre un livre étrange, qu'il dévore encore et encore, mais qui se cache derrière l'auteur de ce livre, L'Anonyme ? Peut-être ne l'est-il pas tant que cela...


Avez-vous déjà vu le grand Severus Snape agir comme un gamin ? Non, personne ne l'a jamais vu ainsi, nous en venons même à douter qu'il ait pu agir ainsi un jour. Pourtant, depuis le jour où Severus avait précommandé par hibou un livre, il n'attendait que ce magnifique jour où il pourrait enfin le tenir dans ses mains. Un livre de potion ? De magie noire ? De sortilège ? Si vous avez pensé à quelque chose dans ce genre-là vous êtes loin du compte ! C'est un livre érotique, un livre parlant de deux hommes, le premier étant : « L'ombre et la lumière ».

Le mystère qui entoure ce premier livre est tout aussi intriguant pour Severus que l'histoire elle-même. La couverture était noir, d'un noir d'encre, le titre écrit d'un blanc éclatant ainsi qu'en minuscule en bas, là où se trouve habituellement le nom d'auteur il y avait écrit « L'Anonyme », presque invisible malgré sa couleur blanche tout aussi éclatante. Le résumé est tout aussi étrange, écrit en blanc lui aussi, il n'est composé que de quelques lignes.

« On dit qu'il est un homme de l'ombre et moi celui de la lumière. On le traîne dans la boue, moi aussi quand ce que je fais ne plait pas à notre société. On le déteste et moi on peut aller jusqu'à m'aduler. Tout le monde connait nos noms, personne ne connait nos vies. Je suis l'homme de la lumière, pourtant je ne vois que l'obscurité, et lui est ma lumière dans cette obscurité. »

Si Severus ne l'avait pas pris par mégarde dans la bibliothèque où il va régulièrement, il ne l'aurait certes sûrement pas acheté. Etant pressé il ne fit ce jour-là pas attention à ses achats, il paya et rentra le plus rapidement possible. Arrivé dans ses cachots, il avait vu le livre, n'était pas plus attirer que cela pour le lire et l'avait donc mis de côté. Mais plusieurs semaines plus tard, n'ayant plus rien à lire, sa bibliothèque étant fermé pour les deux semaines de vacance d'hivers, il avait commencé à le lire.

Severus découvrit au fil des pages très peu d'information, mais une myriade de sensation. Il avait dû relire ce livre au moins une bonne dizaine de fois, pourtant il n'avait rassemblé que peu d'information sur le lieu de l'histoire ou même sur la description de ses personnages. Severus avait réussi à déduire que le personnage principale, et l'homme dont il était amoureux qui était indirectement le deuxième, se trouvaient dans un manoir ou château, avec plusieurs autres personnes. Combien ? Il ne savait réellement, l'auteur restait très flou, n'écrivant pas une seule fois un nom ou un prénom, pas même celui du personnage principal et ne parlons pas des descriptions physiques qui étaient inexistantes. Au fond, bien que cela frustre énormément Severus, c'est cela qu'il aime particulièrement, il peut imaginer n'importe qui.

Parfois, pendant qu'il donne ses cours de potion, il regarde ses élèves de septième années, et s'amuse à se demander lequel d'entre eux aurait bien pu écrire cela. Non Severus n'est pas un homme à vouloir un jeunot, mais l'écriture faisait croire en un jeune adulte qui s'intéressait, comme cela était écrit à « un homme ayant l'âge de mon père ». Ce que Severus est, pensait-il souvent, amèrement.

Bien sûr, Severus avait vu une partie de lui dans l'homme de l'ombre que décrivait l'auteur : « Toujours habillé de noir… ». Oui Severus continuait, malgré la chute de Voldemort à porter ses longues robes noires, les vieilles habitudes que voulez-vous. L'homme de l'ombre est tout aussi impassible, froid et semble-t-il sarcastique que lui. Pourtant le personnage principal semble voir au-delà de cette apparence, voir la fragilité : « C'est une façon comme une autre de nous éloigner pour mieux se protéger ».

Severus avait lu ce livre et s'était finalement aussi révéler un peu de cette vérité qu'il avait caché aux autres mais aussi à lui-même, il se protégeait en faisant cela. Plus il lisait ce premier tome, plus il s'y voyait, il avait la sensation qu'on parlait de lui. C'est ainsi qu'il en était venu à regarder ses élèves différemment, mais il n'en voyait aucun qui aurait pu écrire ainsi. Il aurait bien voulu imaginer que cela soit Potter, après tout il parlait de lumière, et il était l'Elu, le vainqueur, celui que tout le monde adulait, que tout le monde aimait. Bien que depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis qu'il avait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis, il n'était plus aussi virulent qu'avant, il répliquait de temps à autre, mais plus pour habitude qu'autre chose. Aussi il n'imaginait aucunement Harry Potter écrire d'une telle façon, il ne pensait pas non plus qu'un jour celui-ci serait amoureux d'un homme et encore moins de lui. De plus l'homme de lumière a vécu une enfance difficile, comme lui, il y avait plusieurs écris dessus, plusieurs récit de ses « punitions » apparemment faite juste parce qu'il existait. Mais les privations, les coups, le lit dans le placard, Potter ne devait jamais avoir connu quoi que ce soit de cela. Non Potter avait sûrement été choyé dans sa famille. Pourtant le livre faisait bien allusion à une pseudo-haine entre les deux personnages, une haine présente que pour attirer mutuellement l'attention de l'autre.

Severus se disait que c'était certainement dû au fait qu'il n'y avait presque aucune description, s'il savait que l'homme de la lumière était blond aux yeux marrons, alors il n'aurait sûrement pas eu ce genre d'idée, cela était sûrement dû à l'attirance qu'il avait pour ce Potter depuis que celui-ci était revenu à son procès métamorphosé par l'adolescence, il avait pris plusieurs centimètres et ressemblait plus à un jeune homme qu'à un gamin, il était devenu le digne héros qui avait défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres quelques jours plus tôt. Il est aussi celui qui à crier haut et fort pendant tout l'été dernier qu'il n'était plus un Mangemort depuis longtemps, qu'il est un héros, il l'a, avec Albus évité de me retrouver à Askaban. C'est ce physique de jeune apollon bien musclé qui l'éloignait de l'apparence de son père qui l'attirait. En tout cas Severus essayait de s'en convaincre.

Pourtant, quand au bout de plusieurs chapitres l'auteur écrivit le récit d'un rêve hautement érotique, l'homme de la lumière rêvant d'une nuit d'amour torride avec l'homme de l'ombre, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Potter et lui. Les premiers chapitres étaient plus psychologiques, établissant le lien qui unissait ses deux êtres, la vie de ce jeune homme ayant connu que très peu le bonheur et la joie, comment Severus aurait pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'un chapitre comme celui-ci aurait pu s'y trouver ? Il avait remercié Merlin d'être dans son lit, en pyjama quand il avait senti l'excitation monté en lui, ainsi que plusieurs minutes plus tard quand il n'avait pu résister à l'envie de se masturber.

Mais Severus n'était pas au bout de ses peines, ce n'était pas le seul chapitre ainsi, il en découvrit plusieurs après cela. Ce qui l'aidait à évacuer, enfin, toute la tension sexuel qu'il accumulait en lui, surtout quand il avait Potter en cours et qu'il pouvait tourner autour de lui. A chaque fois cela lui rappeler un moment particulier du livre : « J'adore quand je le vois se lever de son bureau, je sais qu'il finira par venir vers moi pour me lancer une parole sanglante, un reproche, un sarcasme, ou les trois en même temps. J'adore autant que je hais cela, j'adore sentir la chaleur de son corps émaner de lui, et je déteste le fait de savoir qu'il ne m'appartiendra jamais, le fait qu'il ne m'aimera jamais comme je l'aime. Alors je le regarde, ou fais semblant de le regarder parce que son regard emplis de haine et parfois trop dur à supporter, tellement dur que j'aimerai en pleurer. Je le laisse m'humilier, me rabaisser, j'existe, il s'adresse à moi, il reconnait ma présence même si c'est en mal. Parfois je lui réponds, j'ai l'impression qu'une autre flamme allume ses prunelles, la reconnaissance de son existence ? Je dois me faire des illusions, la lumière de mon obscurité ne pourra jamais m'aimer. Pourtant depuis mon rêve je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imaginer me prenant sur son bureau…»

Severus relisait d'ailleurs régulièrement le chapitre qui était un peu plus loin, expliquant ce même rêve avec le plus de détail possible. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que s'imaginer Potter gémissant sous ses coups de butoirs. Severus s'était totalement plongé dans ce livre, le lisant et relisant, laissant dans un coin de sa tête son attirance pour Potter, car pour lui cela ne pouvait être que cela, en lisant ce qui ressemblait drôlement à ce qu'il vivait. Une simple coïncidence certainement. Après tout, cette histoire n'est sûrement qu'une totale fiction.

C'est pour tout cela que Severus se retrouva comme un gamin attendant que le père Noël passe, le second tome devait sortir aujourd'hui, il attendait avec impatience ce livre qu'il lirait avec sûrement beaucoup d'avidité.

 **POV Severus**

J'eue beau être dans la grande salle un samedi matin, l'envie de retourner au plus vite dans mes cachots n'était pas l'idée première. Je dû même m'empêcher de sourire quand je vis le courrier arriver. Un hibou grand-duc posa devant moi un petit paquet et repartit aussi sec. Je pris le paquet et le glissa rapidement dans ma cape, dans l'une des poches intérieures, ce que remarqua aisément notre fouineur de directeur.

\- Vous avez l'air bien pressé aujourd'hui ! Dit-il en me regardant en souriant avec dans les yeux un pétillement qui ne me plut guerre.

\- Comme tous les jours. Dis-je neutre, en continuant d'avaler le plus calmement possible mon omelette.

\- Plus que d'habitude. Me murmura-t-il en se retournant pour regarder la grande salle.

Je savais qui il regardait, Harry, enfin… Potter ! Je jette un coup d'œil pour voir ce dont je me doutais déjà, il est entouré des autres camarades de sa maison mais ne semble pas les voir. Il regarde dans le vide, l'assiette vide, assiette qu'il ne remplit que très rarement pour faire semblant de manger. Outre cela il n'a pas perdu de poids, il mange certainement en dehors des heures des repas. Il est devenu sérieux, calme, cherchant peu de fois le conflit, sauf quelques fois quand je le titille un peu trop, pour avoir une réaction. Il est souriant, un sourire vide tout comme ses yeux vide de vie, mais il fait assez semblant pour tromper ses camarades de classe. Les professeurs ont, eux, bien remarqué qu'il n'est pas vrai, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose tant qu'il ne le veut pas, le temps aidera disaient-ils.

Je n'y crois guerre, Albus non plus, mais nous attendons qu'il craque un bon coup pour qu'il accepte de se faire aider, nous ne pouvions attendre que cela, espérant qu'il ne craque pas trop tout de même. Albus avait essayé de lui parler, il s'était tout de suite braqué, rien de bon n'en était sorti. Depuis je le surveillais d'un œil, faisant semblant de ne pas m'en faire.

C'est aussi pour cette raison que je m'étais jeté à corps perdu dans ce livre mystérieux, je ne pouvais pas aider celui que je voulais, parce qu'il ne voudrait pas de mon aide, alors je me jetais à corps perdu dans un autre, essayant quelques heures d'oublier son regard vide de vie.

Je vais faire semblant d'oublier, faire semblant pendant quelques heures que l'histoire que je vais lire est vrai, et qu'avec un peu de chance ses deux personnes pourront être réunis, qui sait ? Je me lève pour partir, on est samedi et j'ai bien l'intention de m'enfermer dans mes cachots pour lire, après tout j'ai terminé toutes mes corrections hier soir en vue de ce week-end de lecture !

Je quitte rapidement la grande salle et empreinte une série de raccourcies pour me rendre le plus rapidement possible dans mes appartements. J'enlève ma robe noire pour rester avec un jean noir et un t-shirt blanc, je dois m'avouer que le livre m'a fait haïr petit à petit mes longues robes et capes noires, j'avais envie de changé l'attitude de « l'homme sombre » et donc la mienne aussi, étant donné qu'il me ressemble beaucoup.

Quelque chose m'intrigue, me dérange, j'ai comme la sensation que je connais l'auteur, pourtant ce n'est pas possible n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme si… Je lisais quelque chose que je ne devrais pas. Pourtant j'en ai tellement envie, j'ai tant envie de connaitre les pensées de ce jeune homme.

Je m'installe confortablement dans mon fauteuil devant la cheminé, les jambes allongés sur mon repose pied. J'ouvre le paquet que j'avais repris dans ma cape. Je l'ouvre doucement pour ne pas l'abimer, bien qu'il soit très bien emballé. Pendant l'ouverture de ce petit coli je me remémore le premier livre, « l'homme de lumière » parlait souvent d'une « mission », il devait faire quelque chose, il n'avait pas le choix, apparemment le danger était grand. Comme tout le reste, il n'y avait aucun détail. Je me donne l'impression d'une midinette Poufsouffle ! Je me fais presque pitié ! Essayant vainement de me convaincre que s'était surtout les scènes hautement érotiques qui m'attiraient le plus… Oui c'est cela, le sexe surtout !

Je découvris de nouveau une couverture noire, le même noir d'encre que le premier. Mais le changement fut surtout dans l'écriture, elle n'était plus d'un blanc éclatant mais d'un gris argenté : « Sa lumière sera mon dernier bonheur… ». Le même nom d'auteur en bas de cette première de couverture, de la même taille que sur le premier livre, voir même encore plus petite si cela est possible. Je retourne le livre qui faisait un peu plus de cent cinquante pages, pour lire la quatrième de couverture, elle me donna une légère sensation de malaise.

« Il est retourné à la vie, moi je vais doucement là où j'aurai dû finir la première fois. Il est ma seule lumière, je le vois vivre, je sais que bientôt tout sera fini, bientôt je devrais partir, pour aller où ? Nulle part, j'ai donc décidé de partir à ma façon. Toutes les histoires ne finissent pas bien, au fond je n'ai jamais pensé à un Happy End pour moi, alors je vais faire en sorte qu'il le soit pour lui. Lui qui ne pense certainement pas en avoir non plus… »

Quand j'ouvris le livre pour lire les premiers mots de la dédicace, je tombe des nues, je m'attendais au même genre que sur le premier livre : « A mes amis qui me soutiennent toujours. ». Mais sûrement pas à celle que j'avais sous les yeux : « A mes amis, parce qu'ils auraient voulu que cette histoire ait une fin. »

Ses fameux amis étaient donc décédés ? Cela me fit froid dans le dos, l'image de Potter s'imposa à moi. Non cela était impossible, ce ne pouvait être lui ! Quand je l'ouvris, je fis défiler les pages sans les lires, il était comme le premier, une série de chapitre assez court, exprimant sûrement lui aussi une série de pensée, de souvenir ou de rêve. Il a l'air plus sombre que le premier, comment peut-il bien se finir ? Je n'essaie pas vraiment d'imaginer la réponse, j'entame directement le premier chapitre qui ne fit qu'agrandir mes doutes.

 _« J'ai gagné le droit de vivre tout en en perdant l'envie. Deux êtres chers sont partis, pour ne jamais revenir. Depuis ce jour, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je souris, faiblement, faussement, mentant à ceux qui m'entourent. Peu remarque ce mensonge, sûrement que trop aimeraient que mes sourires soient vrais. Je sais que cet homme qui est jusque-là resté dans l'ombre le remarque. Mais il ne doit pas intervenir, personne ne le doit. J'ai repoussé tous ceux qui veulent m'aider, je dois souffrir aussi longtemps que possible._

 _J'ai aidé cet homme que j'aime par-dessus tout, je l'ai aidé à recouvrer sa liberté, chose que lui désire plus que tout au monde. Il le mérite amplement. J'ai été plus qu'heureux de voir son regard s'illuminer quand on a annoncé sa liberté définitive. Il a fait tellement, dans l'ombre comme toujours. On ne préfère pas regarder, on détourne les yeux de l'obscurité, pourtant il était bien là, à cause de nous. Et aux fils des jours, il se libéra. J'ai de loin suivis cette liberté, je n'avais que cela à faire… J'ai agis en coulisse, pour une fois cette influence totalement infondée, dont j'ai hérité, a enfin été utile. J'avais pu le faire rester à l'hôpital en attendant d'être libre._

 _J'ai haussé le ton de nombreuses fois, disant qu'il est un héros lui aussi. Bien qu'au fond je ne pense pas en être un moi aussi. Mais lui, il avait vécu les pires atrocités, et si vous aviez su ce que certains lui réservaient… Bien que je sache pertinemment qu'il pouvait se défendre tout seul, je n'en ai aucun doute même. Mais si les gens pouvaient comprendre sans que lui ne risque une nouvelle fois la prison pour un motif, cette fois-ci avéré, alors je m'y suis risqué et je crois y être en parti arrivé. Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris ce que j'allais faire plus tard. Mais égoïstement je voulais profiter de lui encore quelque temps, juste quelques petits mois._

 _C'est comme cela que je vis ma lumière le devenir peu à peu aux yeux des autres. Seul quelqu'un qui le regardait vraiment aurait pu voir la chemise blanche sous la cape noire, ainsi que le visage un peu plus détendu malgré le regard impassible qui le caractérise tant. C'est ma bougie dans l'obscurité… »_

Cela continuait ainsi, les chapitres se succédaient, ce livre ne parlait plus vraiment de cet amour que le jeune homme aurait voulu mais plutôt du bonheur qu'il veut voir dans celui qu'il aime avant de partir, mais où ? J'étais mal à l'aise, je ne le sentais pas. J'en étais arrivé à la moitié de ma lecture quand un hibou tapa à la fenêtre avec une lettre accroché à sa patte, une lettre de Gringotts, mon relevé mensuel certainement. Je prends la lettre, la pose sur la table et repart à ma lecture. Mais à peine reprise que je fus de nouveau interrompu, une bagarre entre un de mes Serpentards et un Gryffondor, comme d'habitude. Cela balaya ces pensées étrangement connus et sombres que pouvait contenir ce petit livre.

Ce n'est que tard ce même soir, après avoir passé plusieurs heures à essayer de rendre forme humaine à la « chose » qu'était devenu mon Serpentard à cause du Gryffondor, qui avait lui aussi des membres en plus, où avaient-ils appris de tels sorts ?

Arrivant dans mes appartements tard ce même soir je me rappelle du livre en le voyant poser sur ma table basse, trop fatigué je m'endormis sans y toucher, en repensant juste aux chapitres que j'avais pu lire. Me persuadant que tout cela n'était qu'une histoire d'amour qui allait mal finir, qu'une fiction qui n'aurait pas d'happy end.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, je vis Albus regarder sombrement Harry. Je n'aime pas ce regard, de sombres évènements nous attendent à chaque fois que j'ai pu le voir.

\- Que se passe-t-il Albus ? Dis-je le plus bas possible pour que seul lui m'entende.

\- Aujourd'hui sera plus dur pour lui que tout autre jour. Dit-il en soupirant.

\- Pourquoi ce jour plus qu'un autre ? Dis-je curieux.

\- Aujourd'hui est le jour de l'anniversaire de Ronald Weasley. Dit-il sombrement ce qui termina notre conversation.

Je tournai la tête vers Harry Potter pour le regarder plus attentivement, aujourd'hui il ne fait même pas semblant de sourire. Il a les yeux baissé, ne semblant pas se rendre compte du monde qui l'entoure. Peu le regarde, préférant tourner les yeux plutôt que de voir la souffrance à l'état pure, car à ce moment-là il n'était que cela.

Quand il se leva, sans avoir touché à son assiette, il partit et je le suivis discrètement, il resta un long moment à la bibliothèque, prenant un livre pour faire semblant de le lire, ne tournant jamais les pages, puis partit dehors. Je le regardais de loin, il longea la forêt interdite, le lac noir ainsi que le terrain de Quidditch. Puis retourna devant le lac noir, il s'allongea sous un arbre puis contempla le lac d'un regard vague. Je décidai donc de ressortir mon livre, les chapitres défilaient petit à petit, les mots remplis de souffrance faisaient échos à ce jeune homme que je regardais. J'eue l'impression de lire ses pensées.

Alors que je commençai le dernier chapitre, je le vis se lever. C'est à ce moment-là que je remarquai qu'il faisait presque nuit noire. Je n'avais vraiment pas vu le temps passé. Je me relève, m'étant moi aussi allongé contre un arbre, et le suivit jusqu'à sa salle commune. Quelques minutes plus tard, après être certains qu'il ne ressortirait pas tout de suite je partis vers mes appartements. L'heure du repas était tout juste terminer, mais je n'avais pas vraiment faim, une impression de malaise s'était emparé de moi pendant ma lecture. Je décide de lire la fin de ce dernier chapitre.

« L'homme qui a toujours veillé sur moi dans l'ombre est de plus en plus heureux, je le vois quand il ne me regarde pas. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je suis heureux pour lui, peut-être l'amour ? Je les vu l'autre jour dans le couloir, il était avec ce nouvel enseignant, celui-ci riait en lui touchant le bras, mon bel amour n'a pas réagi, il l'a laissé faire, j'eue un pincement au cœur mais si c'est lui l'amour de sa vie alors je ne peux être qu'heureux pour lui. Après tout si ce n'est pas moi qu'il désire alors autant que l'un de nous deux soit heureux avec celui qu'il aime.

J'ai été prévoyant, j'ai préparé toutes mes lettres, je les enverrais à la dernière minute, espérant que les organismes ne feraient pas de zèle, pas un samedi… Je pourrai les envoyer le dimanche mais, je n'en aurai pas le courage, et je serai peut-être surveillé. Mon mentor est beaucoup trop inquiet pour moi, beaucoup trop pour mes plans en tout cas.

Depuis que j'ai planifié ce jour je suis étrangement calme, presque serein… Comme si je savais qu'après tout serait enfin normal, la vie reprendra son court. Le monde deviendra ce qu'il aurait dû être, sans moi, bien que j'aie voulu qu'ils soient avec eux, que mes amis puissent eux aussi construire leurs vies en temps de paix. C'est leur perte qui m'a fait oublier toute envie de bonheur, tout envie de vivre. Sans eux, je n'ai plus rien. Dans la douce folie de l'espoir que j'avais que mon amour soit partagé j'avais encore une once de vie, mais maintenant que je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, alors je peux partir en ne regrettant pas ma propre mort.

J'ai toujours adoré les étoiles, je ne sais pas si j'irai au Paradis ou en Enfer, si l'un ou l'autre existe, mais je voudrai mourir en regardant le ciel, au moins pour être sûr d'avoir son image graver dans ma mémoire, où que j'aille par la suite.

Merci ma lumière, toi qui a toujours agis dans l'ombre. Si tu savais comme j'ai pu t'aimer. Tu peux vivre maintenant, profites-en. Aime la vie au moins tout autant que j'ai pu t'aimer.

L'Anonyme, rien qu'un anonyme… »

La fin me bouleversait, j'étais chamboulé, la mort. Elle planait depuis le début, elle était là telle une ombre mais n'était jamais véritablement cité. Un suicide, le suicide de l'Anonyme, car apparemment c'était bien une histoire vécu et non une fiction comme je l'avais espéré.

Je me lève d'un bond pensant à Harry, et si s'était réellement lui ? Non je devais me calmer, après tout je l'avais surveillé toute la journée, il n'avait pas craqué, il est dans son dortoir, accompagné de ses camarades. De toute façon que vais-je faire ? Débouler dans le bureau de Minerva ou Albus pour dire qu'Harry va sûrement attenter à ses jours ? Et pourquoi ? Parce que je l'ai lu dans un livre ? Absurde. Totalement incompréhensible. On viendrait me dire ça que je claquerai la porte au nez de cette personne sans plus de cérémonie.

En faisant les cents pas dans mon salon je vis la lettre de Gringotts, à y réfléchir cela est étrange. Hier nous étions le 28 février, se ne pouvait être mon relever bancaire, j'allais le recevoir certainement demain, le 2 mars, le 1er étant ce dimanche. Un nœud se forma dans mon estomac, je pris l'enveloppe et l'ouvris sans ménagement. J'en sortis une lettre ainsi que deux autres enveloppes fermées aux armoiries des Potter.

Je vis avec horreur s'afficher en grosse lettre les mots Gringotts, Bureau et Héritage. Ce qui me glaça le sang furent les lignes qui suivirent : « Lord Harry James Black-Potter vient de faire de vous, Severus Tobias Snape son seul et unique héritier, de ce fait vous serez prié de lire ses deux lettres qu'il nous a demandé de vous communiquez le plus rapidement possible… ». Comment cela, unique héritier ? Impossible, puis pourquoi en étais-je informé, cela doit rester confidentiel. A moins qu'il ait demandé à ce que les lettres me soient données le plus rapidement possible en tant qu'héritier, et que les gobelins est fait un peu trop bien leur travail ?

Je pris la lettre et les enveloppes qui trainaient et courra au bureau d'Albus. Quand il me vit arriver le souffle court il comprit qu'une chose de grave se passait. Sans un mot je lui tends la lettre de Gringotts sous le regard médusé de Minerva une tasse de thé à la main.

\- Minerva pouvez-vous aller voir immédiatement si Harry se trouve bien dans la tour de Gryffondor ?

Le manque de politesse ou le ton employé ne fit poser aucune question à Minerva, elle partit directement par la cheminette pour aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Pour en ressortir à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Non il n'y est pas Albus, personne ne l'a vu sortir. Dit-elle la mine grave. Que se passe-t-il Albus ?

\- Où pensez-vous qu'il puisse être allé ? Demanda Albus en tendant la lettre à Minerva.

\- Je pense qu'il est resté à Poudlard, dans un endroit où l'on voit le ciel…

\- La Tour d'astronomie ? Dit Albus.

\- Le terrain de Quidditch ? Proposa Minerva la mine choqué après avoir lu la lettre.

\- Ou le lac. Dis-je découragé par tous ses endroits possibles et tous les autres non nommé. Chacun va à l'endroit qu'il a nommé, si on le trouve on envoie un patronus. Dis-je d'une voix ferme.

Ils acquiescèrent et nous partons d'un même pas, puis nous séparant en bas des escaliers, l'heure est grave, un élève est en danger, il est son propre danger, Harry Potter veut mourir aujourd'hui.

Arriver devant le lac je ne vis rien, mais il faisait tellement noir, je fis plusieurs fois le tour, de long en large, regardant sous chaque arbre. J'allais repartir quand je cru entendre un bruit de respiration. Pourtant il n'y avait personne… Sauf si… Cette foutue cape d'invisibilité ! De plus un simple Accios ne marche pas avec cette relique ! Comment allais-je faire ? Tâtonner le sol jusqu'à le trouver ? Espérant qu'il ne soit pas dans la capacité de bouger pour se déplacer.

J'allais lancer un sort de jet d'eau quand je vis trois doigts au sol, juste des doigts. Je m'approche rapidement faisant tout de même attention à ne pas buter contre lui, m'agenouilla et enleva la cape. A l'instant où mes yeux regardèrent la silhouette inerte d'Harry, je fus sûr de ne pouvoir produire aucun patronus. Il était d'une maigreur cadavérique, j'avais même vu des morts en meilleur forme ! Les cernes creusaient ses yeux, il regarde le ciel de ses yeux vides, il ne semble rien voir, mais sa respiration est difficile, il souffre à chaque inspirations et expirations.

Je lève ma baguette vers le ciel et envoie une gerbe de lumière rouge, espérant qu'Albus et Minerva comprennent. Je regarde autour d'Harry et remarque une fiole dans sa main, une potion, en sentant la fiole qui avait encore l'odeur de son précédent contenue, je compris avec effroi.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ? Demanda Minerva en courant après avoir vu Harry au sol.

\- Severus ? Dit Albus une seconde plus tard en s'approchant rapidement.

\- Potion de destruction totale. Dis-je d'une voix éteinte.

\- Non… Ce n'est pas possible, comment en a-t-il eue ? Demanda Minerva choquée.

Personne ne répond, nous n'avons pas de réponse, et cela serait bien trop futile. Harry meurt, chaque seconde, chaque minute peut être la dernière. Albus s'agenouille près d'Harry.

\- Rejoignez-nous à l'infirmerie ! Dit-il juste avant de transplaner avec Harry.

Sans réfléchir nous les rejoignons le plus rapidement possible. Poppy est inquiète, je le vois à son visage fermé. Nous le sommes tous. La potion de destruction totale n'est pas un poison comme les autres, il tue à petit feu provoquant une souffrance innommable. C'est un poison qui détériore le corps de l'intérieur, petit à petit, tout en étant conscient et dans l'incapacité de parler. Harry s'est choisi la mort la plus douloureuse.

Albus fait les cents pas, d'un pas rapide et sur, regardant le sol en réfléchissant intensément. Je le vois à peine, mais je le vois tout de même faire demi-tour rapidement, pour recommencer ce cercle sans fin, au fond de moi j'espère qu'il trouvera un moyen. Car moi, je n'en ai pas.

\- Je ne peux rien faire… Dit Poppy plus pâle que jamais. J'ai tout essayé, au moins pour ralentir les effets ou les rendre indolores, mais rien y fait.

Je m'y attendais, mais le choc est tout de même rude, l'entendre me fit réagir. Je marche, presque titubant, ma vue devient flou. En quelques secondes je perds pied, m'écroule devant lui dans une semi-conscience. Tout à l'air si irréel, j'aimerai que ça le soi. Comment la douleur peut-être tellement insupportable qu'on a l'impression d'être anesthésié de tout autre sentiment ? J'ai mal, tellement mal mais mon corps ne souffre pas et c'est une torture de plus. Je veux souffrir, souffrir pour oublier pourquoi je souffre. J'aimerai partir, courir, le plus loin possible d'ici. Mais chaque pas est un effort énorme. Que quelqu'un me tue ! J'aimerai leur demander, leur ordonner, leur crier, mais rien ne sort. Aucun mot, aucune plainte, aucune larme. Pourtant je suis au bord de l'évanouissement, je suis au bord du gouffre, et je ne peux pas sauter pour fuir.

J'ai conscience de chaque mouvement que je fais, de chaque respiration que je donne, faisant écho à celle d'Harry, erratique, difficile. Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ? S'accrochera-t-il jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à la dernière souffrance ? Je ne l'espère pas, tout en voulant qu'il reste le plus possible. Les sentiments bataillent en moi, je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je ressens, mais tout devient clair. Ce livre, le premier que j'ai lu, le premier qui m'a renvoyé à cette histoire avec lui que je croyais ne jamais pouvoir vivre. Mes sentiments que je me cachais à moi-même. Je me suis aveuglé et plongé dans un livre pour oublier que c'est moi qui ressentait tout cela.

Je repense à ce livre qui décrit tant d'horreur et en même temps tant de beauté, une beauté qui m'est en grande partie destiné. Puis ce dernier livre, parlant de mon bonheur, bonheur qu'il pense que j'obtiens grâce à un autre, pourtant tout vient de lui, tout est toujours venu de lui. Je prends sa main dans la mienne, elle tremble, signe qu'il vit encore, signe qu'il souffre toujours.

Je repense à l'homme de lumière qui n'est personne d'autre que lui, lui qui se croit sombre, qui a écrit ne pas mériter de vivre. Cette enfance misérable, moi qui pensais qu'il était choyé. Je me dégoute, je me hais, tout autant qu'on a pu me haïr. Je le tue, tout est de ma faute ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas compris plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas affronté mes sentiments ? De l'attirance ? Merlin, j'ai été le pire des idiots ! Les souffrances d'Harry devraient être les miennes pour tout ce que je n'ai pas voulu voir !

Pris dans un élan de détresse je le prends dans mes bras, j'ai la tête sur son torse et je pleure sans même m'en rendre compte. Je pleure comme un enfant, je pleure parce que j'ai commis la plus irréparable des fautes. Je pleure en disant des mots que je ne comprends pas et qui figent toutes les personnes dans la pièce sans que je m'en rende compte. Je me laisse aller, la folie n'est pas loin je le sais, j'espère juste pouvoir me tuer une seconde avant, j'espère juste pouvoir le rejoindre quand il partira. J'entends à peine des exclamations de surprise quand quelques secondes plus tard je sens le corps d'Harry s'alourdir dans mes bras. Il est mort… Sans réfléchir je lève ma baguette contre ma tempe et au moment où je commence à lancer le sort de mort je tombe dans l'inconscience.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

A mon plus grand désarroi j'ai les idées bien trop claires à mon réveil. J'ouvre les yeux en grands, il ne me faut pas une seconde avant de me rappeler de tout. Je me trouve à l'infirmerie et regarde autour de moi, le corps d'Harry est dans le lit juste à côté. Je n'ai pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement qu'on me parla d'une voix douce.

\- Il n'est pas mort Severus. Me dit Albus assis dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

Je regarde attentivement Harry, sa poitrine se soulève doucement, souffre-t-il ? Cette potion ne dure pas tant de temps que cela, il devrait déjà être mort. Je n'ai pas le courage de poser des questions, même si elle me brûle les lèvres, de toute manière il le sera bientôt, que cela change-t-il outre le fait qu'il souffre encore plus longtemps ?

\- Il ne souffre plus, la potion n'agit plus.

\- Comment ? Dis-je en regardant Albus se lever pour s'avancer vers moi.

\- Quand vous avez avoué l'aimer, sa magie a éliminé petit à petit le poison. Il n'est pas encore totalement sorti d'affaire, mais c'est en bonne voie. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit en regardant Harry.

J'ai avoué que je l'aimais ? Peut-être, possible, en y repensant c'est sûrement ce que je devais dire inlassablement. Un long moment de silence suivit cet échange avant qu'Albus m'explique qu'au moment où j'avais dit l'aimer une bulle bleuté nous avait entouré pour s'était dissous plongeant Harry dans un coma réparateur. Un coma dont nous ne savions rien, nous savions juste que l'état d'Harry s'améliorait, mais pourquoi ? Albus dirait sûrement l'amour, et c'est sûrement cela. Mais pour l'heure ce n'était pas le plus important. Nous devions attendre son réveil, cela pourrait être long.

Je repris les cours dans l'après-midi, je devais m'occuper pour ne pas devenir fou. Ce fut un très bon exutoire pour moi, mes élèves devaient eux regretter ne serait-ce que d'être venu. Harry fut porter pâle, personne ne dit rien, comme-ci ils s'y attendaient tous.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

Je finissais de lire une nouvelle fois le premier livre de L'Anonyme, d'Harry, quand après quatre jours d'immobilités, il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû… Me dit-il d'une voix rauque en refermant les yeux éblouis.

\- Nous ne l'avons pas fait volontairement, Potter. Dis-je sarcastique. C'était totalement involontaire.

\- Comment ? Demanda-t-il étonné en me regardant de nouveau.

Le silence se fit, que répondre à cela ? Que Merlin a exaucé mon souhait ? Rien de ce que nous pouvons connaitre ne peut expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Albus pense encore que c'est l'amour, la plus puissante des magies, mais je n'en sais strictement rien. Le seul fait est qu'Harry est vivant, c'est tout ce qui compte vraiment.

\- De la vieille magie Harry. Dit Albus qui était caché dans la pénombre.

\- Encore quelqu'un d'assez fou pour m'aimer ? Qui ose risquer sa vie pour moi ? Dit-il en se relevant sur ses coudes le visage inquiet.

\- Moi. Dis-je après un long moment de silence.

A ce moment-là, Albus partit discrètement, pour une fois, pour nous laisser seuls. Harry me regarde interloqué puis se laisse retomber lourdement sur le lit. Il fut pris d'un fou rire, je crus même qu'il était devenu fou quand cela se transforma en sanglots.

\- Arrêtez Professeur, arrêtez… Supplia-t-il, ce qui me serra le cœur. Vous ne pouvez pas… Vous ne devez pas… Rajouta-t-il en se recroquevillant sur lui.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de décider pour moi. Dis-je calmement, pensant que je n'avais moi non plus décidé de tomber amoureux de lui.

\- Non effectivement. Me dit-il d'une petite voix. Mais moi j'avais décidé d'en finir avec ma vie, c'était mon choix, pour une fois, et c'est bien vous qui avez décidé pour moi. Dit-il presque avec colère.

\- C'était indépendant de ma volonté ! Dis-je en m'approchant de lui, je ne pus continuer qu'il me demanda.

\- Puis-je donc finir ce que j'avais commencé ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Non. Dis-je d'un ton sec.

\- Pourquoi ? Dit-il dans un souffle désespéré.

Je ne réponds pas, m'assois au bord du lit et me penche vers lui en le regardant dans les yeux. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, je sais ce que je m'apprête à lui dire, ce que je veux faire, une sourde angoisse que j'avais essayé d'étouffer refait surface, et si ce n'était pas lui L'Anonyme ? Ou si ses sentiments n'étaient plus d'actualités ? Je continue tout de même en étouffant la voix dans ma tête qui me dit que tout cela ne peut être vrai.

Quand nos visages se touchent presque, je pose délicatement ma main contre sa joue, je le vois retenir son souffle, et je lui murmure ce que je n'aurai jamais pu dire à haute voix.

\- Parce qu'il est hors de question que je te perde une nouvelle fois.

Sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot, je l'embrasse. Un baiser léger et doux et quand il répond, celui-ci devient plus violent, fougueux, vital. Notre baiser cessa par manque d'air, j'avais glissé ma main dans sa nuque en me rapprochant de lui pendant cet échange, je la descends dans son dos pour lui faire une douce caresse.

\- C'est donc ça l'enfer ? Me faire miroiter ce que je n'aurai jamais pu avoir ? Dit-il calmement en laissant ses larmes couler.

\- Enfer, Paradis, tu n'iras nulle part sans moi ! Dis-je d'un ton catégorique. C'est la réalité Harry. Tout cela est vrai. Dis-je en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

Il fallut plusieurs jours à Harry pour se remettre complétement. Il avait encore une fois échappé à la mort, une mort cruelle qu'il avait voulu s'infliger pour se punir. Combien de temps lui a-t-il fallu pour qu'il ne se sente plus coupable d'être heureux et de vivre ? De nombreuses années, sans aucuns doutes. Je l'ai retrouvé de trop nombreuses fois en pleurs devant le lac noire, il n'avait plus attenté une nouvelle fois à sa vie, mais les morts le hantaient encore. Cette fois-ci, j'étais là, et ce pour toujours.

Harry passa ses ASPIC haut la main, puis fut pris comme assistant de Bibine, bien que cela ne fût pas vraiment nécessaire, ce n'était plus qu'une couverture pour qu'Harry soit à Poudlard sans que les élèves ne se posent trop de questions. Nous voulions rester discrets pour le moment. De ce fait il avait de nombreuses heures de temps libre, qu'il occupa à dévorer tous les livres de la bibliothèque, ceux qu'il n'avait pas encore lu.

L'Anonyme a publié, quelques mois après son réveil, une suite bien plus heureuse que le deuxième tome, une suite que j'eue la surprise de découvrir quand je le découvris sur mon bureau. Harry ne m'en avait rien dit, ce fut donc avec le plus grand des plaisirs que je lus ce livre qui parlait de notre relation naissante. Il y eut aussi de nombreux autres livres, L'Anonyme commençait doucement à se faire attendre dans le monde sorcier, mais jamais personne n'a découvert qui il était.

Quatre années passèrent, quand un premier mars alors que nous nous baladions au bord du lac, Harry posa un genou à terre pour me demander en mariage. En mettant la bague je pus lire l'inscription qui s'illumina pour que nous deux seulement puissions la voir : « Ma lumière dans l'obscurité. »


End file.
